The Weapon and His Sunshine
by chattyxx
Summary: ItaNaru, with hints of SasuNaru. He has always loved her, and she has never known.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or receive any profits from writing this piece of fanfiction.

A/N:

gomen for the slipshod piece of writing *bows repeatedly*, but I haven't read about Itachi in a while now, and he didn't appear in the movie I watched that spurred my sudden bolt of inspiration, so I'm really out of juice. Here's for the nice reviewer who recommended I write a rare pair. So sorry if it isn't up to your standards… CAUTION: not edited

****

**Pairing:ItaNaru**

**The Weapon and His Sunshine**

_Itachi loved her, so very very much._

He was only twelve when he first saw her, she was still young and fumbling, yet there was this certain charm to her, and he could not help observing more.

_He had never been a particularly demanding child, and the only thing he had ever wanted, the only selfish desire he had ever had was to have her._

It was a while before the bloodbath had happened when he met her. He liked her the way an innocent twelve year old would, spying on her silently, protecting her from afar.

_She was something unobtainable, for she was pure, for she was untainted, the exact opposite of his bloodstained self._

He fell for her, although she was but a young child and he was a shinobi, hardened by the deaths he had witnessed and the sacrifices he had to make.

_All he wanted was the affections of Naru, and perhaps a simple shinobi life with her, till they grew old._

Perhaps it was her blue eyes, or her contagious smile, or the way her light never dimmed, her optimism unwavering even in the darkest moments. He cannot remember why he fell for her, and he does not feel a need to. After all, there rarely is a reason for loving someone is there?

_He believed it was obtainable then, because for all his genius, he had been naive even though he thought he understood the cruelty of the world._

He never wanted to leave her, he wanted to keep helping her from the shadows, and confess to her when she grew up a little. It would be a perfect romance story, but things go wrong and plans go awry and his perfect romance never happened.

_Yet the world is cruel and fate ripped them apart. To save the village, Itachi forsaken his happiness._

She never knew that it was him that gave her food when she needed it most, and he never had a chance to tell her. He was known a murderer, a betrayer to the village, and he knew she would not listen to him.

_I'll be your guardian angel, Naru, for as long as I can._

She kept him going even in his darkest times, simply gazing at her from afar was enough. Her smile was enough to brighten his day and make his life worth living. It did not matter that the smile was not directed at him.

_I'll never be able to stand beside you as your spouse, and I'll never be able to tell you how I feel, but I'll keep loving you for as long as I can._

He knew his days were numbered, because a missing nin's life was never long, but he promised himself he would protect her to the best of his ability however short a time he had left.

_I'm jealous of those who get to stand next to you, because even if I'm the one that longed for you the longest, and even if I'm the one who loves you the most, it'll never be me who gets to earn your love and respect._

Sasuke simply did not understand how lucky he was. Itachi had never felt jealous of his little brother before, but Sasuke had Naru's love, which was all he ever longed for. Sasuke had the right to stand next to Naru when Itachi never even had the chance to have a proper conversation with her.

_Itachi smiles bitterly to himself on the coldest nights, because he is reminded that he is alone because he is a shinobi, he is alone because he had done the best for his village and had forsaken himself._

Itachi will never tell her his secret, because he knew that his love for her would be nothing but a burden. He would take this secret to his grave, because it was enough that he once loved her even though she never will reciprocate his feelings.

_He could never have her, but even so, Itachi still loved her so so much._


End file.
